


A snowflake in the wind

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Help, Homelessness, Love, Minor Injuries, Ownership, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A man would always cone across a homeless woman near his restaurant everyday. She would have only a few dollars for some fresh biscuits and ham sandwiches for her meal. Then she would thank him, and leave.It happened for years. Many of the guests wondered if the man would help her, others were concerned for her safety, and others wanted her gone, seeing her a bother during their brunch.It was not until one night after closing the place, the man decided that he had enough of seeing her suffering, and persisted to help.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A snowflake in the wind

"Let me guess ma'am, the usual" the restaurant owner smirked

He was talking to a woman, who was close to her 30's , her hair matted, clothes torn and yet still have that beautiful smile.

"Yes sir" she grinned

"okay, two biscuits, and a ham sandwich, coming right up!"

He went to the back of the restaurant and began preparing her order. Once he was done he came back with the food in a plastic bag and placed it on the counter.

"$10 please"

She placed the cash in front of him. He began to count but to only arch his brow in confusion.

"you're ¢10 short ma'am"

"oh, I see" she said sadly

"no no, it's nothing, enjoy your lunch"

The woman smiled with joy and thanked the man for his kindness, before heading off to whatever makeshift home she came from.

The costumer next to her, a grown man came up to the counter, looking completely annoyed.

"Oh come on, why do you cut that woman some slack" he groaned"you never did that for me"

"because I know you can pay it, she can't"

"then she shouldn't be here, kick her to the curb, people like her don't deserve your food and use you as an asset"

"That just rude!" A woman shouted"What's the matter with you!?"

"yeah, she's homeless give her a break!"And old man snapped

" Whatever, guess I won't be eating today, just give me a call when you thrown that hag out"he huffed

"goodbye sir" the owner said polity"If you don't like my customers than you can leave"

"and you wonder why you're not getting any profit" he grumbled as he walked out of the place

the other huffed at his rude comment and went to a sure the owner that that woman had a right to eat just as much as they do. 

Luckily the owner agreed with them and went back to work.

After 9:00 pm it was time to close the restaurant. The owner gated the place before heading off to his house a block away from here. He didn't have a car with him since he thought it waa ridiculous to be waste gas for that. Besides he preferred to walk around the city he was living in.

As he kept on walking down the street he noticed someone sleeping on a pile of trash in the alley near the local store. it was too dark to tell who it was so he turned on the flashlight to take a look. 

It was that woman again.

"Ma'am?" He said

The woman quickly woke up and jumped with fright.

"Please sir I was just sleeping don't hurt me!" She screamed

"I'm not gonna hurt you ms, it's me, the owner"

She wiped her eyes and looked at the man a little more. It was the owner. She thought it was the owner of the shop. Unlike him that guy did not like her at all.

"What are you doing sleeping in trash?"

"I thought it was more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.

"... Hey, come with me, I promise you my place is way better than this dump"

"Really, you don't have to do that sir."

"I do, I'm tired of seeing you like this, you need help"

"I suppose you're right, okay, I'll go with you" she smiled

The owner carried the woman into his arms before taking her over to his house. The woman was in awe of what she saw inside. It looked like she hadn't been in a house for years.

"Like it" the owner smiled"It's not much but it will be perfect for the both of us"

"Us?"

"This is your home now"

"No, I can't stay here, I don't want to be a bother"

"There's a difference between a squatter and a person who needs help, you're not a squatter, you're my roommate"He said before taking off her coat" Let's get you cleaned up"

After a nice hot bath, and a new hair due the woman now looked exactly as the owner expected, absolutely beautiful.

He even gave her some new clothes, which he had kept for no apparent reason. 

Soon after, it was dinner time, and the owner was more than willing to offer her some delicious chicken with mash potatoes. Not to mention a glass of juice on the side.

And a chocolate cake.

It wasn't long until the woman began to dig in.

"Like it?"

"mhm" she moaned"It's so good"

"So ma'am, what happened to you?"

"I use to be married to someone, until we got divorced and he kicked me out of the house, he didn't even bother to get me help either, so I spend the past 3 years living like this"

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry about that"

"No mean to worry, I'm thankful that you helped me, that's all that matters to me"

The owner was happy to see his usual customer happy as can be, just as happy when she came to get his food every afternoon.

He watched as the woman ate and ate until she a too full to eat anymore. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. Luckily the owner had a spare bedroom for her to sleep in.

********************************************************

Morning came, the woman slowly woke up from her sleep. Now feeling comfortable after finally having an actual home. She smelled something good in the kitchen, and went to see what it was.

The owner had just made breakfast, and was now waiting for her to wake up.

"Had a seat ms, eat as much as you like"

"Hopefully not too much, I wouldn't want to get fat"

"Sometimes it's good to be a fat and happy"

The woman blushed in response to his words, and sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

"So, if you're going to live here, than you'll need a job, I say that you work for me"

"For you?"

"Yes, unless you don't know how to cook"

"I do, I use to cook a lot with my mother, she passed away a long time ago however"

"Do you have any family?"

"Not that to know of"

"Me neither, I only got my parents"

"I see, so maybe I can work for you"

"Good, I need to help"

"But what about the customers"

"Most of them are nice, but if one does try to do something to you, I'll kick their ass and ban them from the restaurant, okay?" He smiled

The woman giggled before blushing a beautiful shade of pink.

"Okay, sir"

Soon after that day, the two worked together and manage to make enough profit for her to be able to get back on her feet. Eventually they fell in love and got married and neither of them couldn't be happier than that.


End file.
